A Duel Of Champions
by Mike3
Summary: A young boy grows to become Duel Champion of America - this is his story, and how he got one of the strongest cards in the game.


****

A Duel of Champions

I glanced across the field, where my opponent stood, leering at me.

"Graden Ther, you have stolen my father's cards No you expect me to lie down? It's time to Duel!"

"You're on! Draw your five!" Glaring at him the whole time, I drew my small five. I swore at my hand when I saw the cards I had. La Jinn, Gyakutenno Megami, 2 pieces of Exodia, and Gaia the fierce knight. Not a single magic card. 

"Hee hee hee, I'll allow you to go first, little kid." 

"I'm not little!" I drew my next card, the Illusionist Faceless Mage. Sighing, I placed the mage face down, in defense mode. 

"It's your turn, Graden."

"Hee hee hee." He had that same annoying laugh Weevil held. "I place the Battle Steer, in attack mode! Go, Battle Steer! Attack his face down card!" I smirked, and watched as his battle steer destroyed itself. 

"Wrong move. My Illusionist Faceless Mage is 2200 Defense. Battle Steer is 1800 attack. My turn now." My next card, the Left Arm of Exodia. I smirked and placed my La Jinn down, in attack mode. "Go." **((Not playing with direct damage))**

2000-400=1600

2000

I saw him glare at me. Fine, he can glare all he wants. I have to win this.

"My card," he says, "Is the Flaming Swordsman!"

"Are you forgetting something? My La Jinn has the same attack power!"

"Or does it? I add Sogen, to change the field! Increasing my monster's Attack and Defense by 200! Flaming Swordsman! Attack La Jinn!"

1600

2000-200=1800

"You've secured your self for now, Graden. But this duel is far from over!" My next card: The Celtic Guardian! Maybe I can use him! But not yet, I'll save him for when I might need him. "My card, Gyakutenno Megami, in defense mode! Go, you miserable creep!"

"Tut-tut, such language from a youth your age. I'll place one card face down, and play The Bistro Butcher! I too, will not attack. It's your move." I glared at him again. My next card was the Judge man. I don't know why I never played my Gaia. I guess I wasn't paying attention!

"I play Judge Man, In attack mode! Go Judge man, take out his Bistro Butcher!"

"Wrong move! I play my face-down card!"

"A Trap card!"

"Correct. The Trap Hole destroys your monster! And it's my turn now. I place another card face down, and end my turn."

"Why do you not attack?"

"Because my monsters are not strong enough yet. Hee Hee Hee." I drew Garnecia Elefantis! But I can't play it! What if he has another Trap hole? It's one of my strongest! Grrr

"I play Gaia, the Fierce Knight! In attack mode! Go, Gaia, attack!" Surprisingly, he didn't flip whatever card he hadI wonder why?

1600-400=1200

1800

"Hee Hee Hee, my turn."

"I wouldn't be so confident while I was losing"

"Ah, but who says I'm losing? Hee Hee Hee! First, I play CopyCat, to copy your Gaia, the Fierce Knight!"

"No!"

"Oh yes! Then, I turn over, THE BLACK LUSTER RITUAL!!!! HEE HEE HEE!!!"

"No I can't have this happen"

"Too bad! Black Luster Soldier, attack Gaia!"

1200

1100

"Your turn, runt! Play it well! Hee Hee Hee!" This is scary, but I've actually drawn a fourth part of Exodia. All I need now is his head!

"I play the Celtic Guardian, in defense mode, and end my turn."

"Your mistake! Ah, but lookie what I drew! I play, Card destruction!"

"No! My exodia pieces!"

"All gone, Hee Hee Hee!" I drew my five cards. Four magics and another Faceless Mage. "Soldier, attack Celtic Guardian! Your turn!" I drew another card. The Sword and shield! I can turn this duel around! Maybe even win it!

"First, I turn My Illusionist Faceless mage into attack mode. Then, I place Yami onto the field, to increase its attack power by 200! I play Red medicine and Hinotama, to take 500 from you and give it to me! And then, as my last bit for this turn! I place two Dark Energys on my Mage, increasing his attack by 600! Go, Mage! Attack!"

1200-1000=200

1100+500=1600

"This duel is still not over!" Hee hee hee! I play, Dark hole!" 

"My monsters!"

"Yes! And then, I play Tri-Horned Dragon! In attack mode! Your turn!" My card drawn was Heavy Storm. I couldn't use it, what with my sword and shield card still in play.

"I play the Illusionist Faceless mage, in defense mode."

"Tri-horned dragon! Attack!" I drew Monster Reborn.

"Yes! This game ends now!"

"What? How can you say that?" Graden looked terrified.

"I play Monster Reborn, to take your Black Luster Soldier directly from your graveyard, and use him to attack your Tri-Horned Dragon!"

1600

200-650=0 LOSER

"No! I lost EAAAAGGGHHH!" Graden ran, leaving all his cards by the arena. I calmly walked over and picked them up. Grinning broadly, I pocketed all his cards and went to go remake my deck. Tomorrow was another duel in the America Championships.

****

((Watch for chapter two!))


End file.
